¿Una fiesta?
by Ginko sakata
Summary: Harry quiere una cita con Draco y sus amigos lo ayudarán a elaborar un plan en el cual dar lástima será su mejor arma. Harry x Draco, Harco, AU.


Disclaimer: La autora y creadora de Harry Potter es J. K. Rowling; por lo tanto, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Harry x Draco, Harco.

Advertencia: Ninguna.

* * *

Harry se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá de la sala de su casa, esperando ansioso el poder vislumbrar una silueta pasar detrás de las cortinas de la ventana, y seguidamente oír el timbre de la entrada.

Lo tenía todo listo, tan solo hacía falta la presencia de su invitado. Luego de revisar por quinceava vez consecutiva la cena que preparó en la olla, e intentó relajarse y volver a repasar el plan en su mente.

 _Él llegó a esta ciudad hace menos de cinco semanas, Harry. No sabemos casi nada sobre él; ignoramos de dónde viene y dudo mucho que tengas la certeza de cuáles son sus preferencias sexuales- dijo Hermione con la paciencia con la que uno le explica a un niño algo simple y concreto._

— _Malfoy es gay. Se besuqueó con Zabini en el patio trasero de Dean Thomas, durante la fiesta del sábado, ¿recuerdas?_

— _Son solo rumores —replicó en un suspiro._

— _Ehm… no lo sé. Lavender y Parvati juran haberlos visto —comentó Ron antes de llevarse un puñado de palomitas de maíz a la boca._

— _El punto es que no puedes invitarlo a salir sin estar completamente seguro de que comparte tu misma orientación sexual, Harry. Si Malfoy no es homosexual, aprovechará tu confesión para burlarse de ti durante los siguientes dos últimos años que nos quedan hasta la graduación._

— _Cierto —coincidió Ron._

— _Solo quiero hacer el intento. Es decir, lo peor que puede ocurrir es que me mande a la mierda; nadie puede ser tan patán._

— _Malfoy sí._

El timbre sonó luego de una hora de espera y no tardó ni cinco segundos en llegar a la puerta principal; no obstante, antes de girar la perilla prefirió aguardar unos segundos con el fin de no dar la impresión de que estaba esperando como un perro solitario la ansiada llegada de su amo.

Contó hasta diez secando el sudor de sus manos con los costados de su pantalón, para posteriormente abrir la puerta y observar a su invitado a través del marco de la misma. Draco vestía una camisa gris bajo un cárdigan oscuro que acentuaba el tono níveo de su piel, unos pantalones beige y un par tenis blancos. Lucía _tan_ bien.

Evaluó la idea de que probablemente la impresión que sentía se debía a que se trataba de la primera vez que podía apreciarlo desde cerca, pues el rubio de veía igual de bueno incluso usando el clásico buso holgado con el que hacían gimnasia. Harry quedó tan embobado con la cercanía de la figura del contrario, que apenas le prestó atención al saludo de este.

—Potter —dijo Draco, por segunda vez, (con un tono más alto que la primera) trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad sintiéndose algo incómodo por la forma en cómo el contrario lo recorría con la mirada. El moreno estaba cual púber que observa la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de una mujer por primera vez. La perturbación que le causaba la mirada del contrario no era algo que pudiese ignorar fácilmente.

— _Sí, bueno, los llamé para que me ayuden a planear cómo acercarme a él, si las cosas resultan mal podrán decirme "te lo dije" cuando aquello ocurra, por ahora solo quisiera el recibir el apoyo de ambos._

— _Bien, pero no dejo de pensar en que te estás arriesgando mucho, Harry —comentó Hermione acomodando un mechón detrás de su ojera, viéndolo compasiva._

 _Harry suspiró y giró para observar a Ron —¿Alguna idea?_

— _Uhm… no lo sé… Cómprale algo e invítalo a salir —sugirió Ron sin real interés antes de tomar otro sorbo de soda._

 _Harry giro hacia su amiga._

— _Quizá podrías… ¿enviarle una carta…? ¡Oh! Podrían ser cartas anónimas… y luego podrías citarlo a un lugar y esperar escondido tras los arbustos a que él aparezca. De esa forma no te expones a un rechazo público, y si Draco solo asiste para recházate y contárselo a sus amigos, podrás negarlo todo, será tu palabra contra la suya, ¿qué opinas? —Hermione lucía emocionada con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir._

— _Ehm… no lo sé, no soy bueno escribiendo cartas de amor… siento que eso tomaría demasiado tiempo…_

— _Sí, Mione. Harry solo quiere tener sexo, no es como si se tratase del amor de su vida o algo así._

— _Bien. Supongo que debes de tener una mejor idea._

— _En realidad sí. Harry, haz una fiesta._

Harry invitó a Draco a pasar hasta el comedor y este examinó cada rincón de la habitación de camino a la mesa, la cual tenía algunas bandejas con bocadillos, vasos descartables y dos botellas grandes de soda; mas parecían haber permanecido intactas desde que se colocaron en esta. La situación era incomoda, no había nadie más en ese espacio que ellos dos y Draco deseó que Harry le dijera que las demás personas se encontraban en el patio trasero.

—¿Esta es la fiesta?

— _¿Una fiesta?_

— _Ajá, pero Malfoy será el único invitado._

— _Déjame ver si entendí —comenzó Hermione luego de unos segundos de silencio— ¿Propones que Harry invite a Malfoy a su casa con la excusa de que hará una fiesta, cuando en realidad solo se trata de una treta para conseguir una cita con él?_

— _Bueno, si lo dices así… Sí, eso mismo —dijo orgulloso de su ingeniosa idea._

— _¿En serio sugieres que Harry lo engañe?_

— _En realidad, no me parece una mala idea... —Hermione soltó un bufido._

— _¿Lo ves? —dijo Ron dirigiéndose a la fémina para luego voltear hacia su amigo —Cuando Malfoy vea que nadie llegó a tu "fiesta", sentirá lástima y se verá obligado a pasar el resto de la noche contigo. Alaga su ropa, cocina algo y pon velas y todas esas cosas que les gustan a las chicas._

— _Creo que olvidaste que Malfoy no es una chica —señaló Harry con el ceño fruncido._

— _Oh, vamos, Harry. Tiene uno de esos mini espejos de mano; nunca deja de acomodar su peinado; usa brillo labial y crema de manos; ¡incluso trae sus propios cubiertos a la cafetería de la escuela! —comentó Ron enumerando cada alerta de feminidad con los dedos de su mano._

— _¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione desde su sitio cruzando los brazos —No puedes calificar aquellas cosas como exclusivamente de mujeres. Es ofensivo y no creo que te haga daño usar crema de manos de vez en cuando._

— _De acuerdo, pero no negarás que es un hijo de papi._

— _No, eso está bastante claro._

—S-sí. Ehm… —Draco se veía algo desilusionado; bastante incómodo diría Harry—. No tienes que quedarte ¿sabes? A menos que quizá quier…-

—Que pases una buena noche, Potter.

—¡N-no! ¡Espera! —Harry quiso paralo tomándolo del brazo, pero justo antes de hacerlo pensó que podría resultar agresivo y evitó realizar le contacto.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… hice algo de cena… ¿no quisieras… tal vez ehm… un poco?

—¿Cocinaste? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Sí, bueno, lo hago cuando estoy deprimido — _Oh, Dios, dime ¿por qué me hiciste tan idiota?_ , pensó Harry. Pese a que dentro de plan estaba lo de actuar patético, no creyó que fuse a salirle tan natural.

—De acuerdo… —respondió lentamente, receloso, y eso bastó para que Harry se sintiera eufórico.

—Toma asiento, por favor.

Rápidamente vertió en una bolsa de basura todo lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa y entró a la cocina arrastrandola tan rápido como pudo. Dejó el saco en una esquina y encendió la estufa a fuego lento para calentar la pasta con tomate y pesto de almendras, luego puso los platos, cubiertos, individuales y dejó sobre la mesa un cuenco con ensalada de remolacha y rúcula antes de sentarse frente a Draco, quien no tardó en servirse los vegetales, para luego ser secundado por el moreno.

—¿No crees que alguien más podría venir? —comentó Draco limpiando su tenedor con una servilleta antes de hundirlo en su ensalada.

—No. Vivo con mi padrino y el regresa de madrugada. —Harry se llevó un tenedor con remolacha a la boca.

—… Me refería a alguno de tus invitados.

—Ah... —rio nerviosamente al caer en cuenta de que Draco podría haber tomado aquello como una insinuación—. No lo sé, probablemente no.

—¿Ni siquiera Granger o el chico pelirrojo? Creí que eran tus amigos.

—Sí, lo son. Pero Hermione tiene que estudiar para su prueba de francés y Ron fue a ver a sus abuelos. —Harry sentía alivio de haber pensado previamente en una excusa para ellos dos.

—Oh. —Draco limpió sus labios con una servilleta y continuó: ¿Sabes? yo también opté por la asignatura de francés; la prueba fue la semana pasada y la próxima lo será en dentro de un mes… supongo que te mintió.

—¡Ah! ¡Voy por el plato principal!

Harry salió trotando hacia la estufa en la cocina y no tardó en llegar al comedor con dos platos humeantes de pasta.

Draco recibió su plato con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry presintió la comida no era de su agrado y se sintió fatal porque lograr que el platillo se asemeje al que veía en las fotos, le costó varios tutoriales de YouTube, algunos intentos fallidos y las críticas de Sirius, las cuales eran desalentadoras porque sabía que no se las decía con mala intención. Pero, antes de que comenzase a sentir remordimientos por no haber elegido una receta más sencilla, Draco tomó sus cubiertos y los hundió entre los fideos verdes, para luego llevarse una porción de estos a la boca. Estaba masticando cuando levantó la vista y vio al contrario observarlo fijamente.

-¿No vas a comer? -preguntó luego de tragar y con una servilleta sobre los labios.

-Oh, s-sí, claro.

Tomó sus cubiertos y se esforzó por fijar su vista en la comida, aunque de vez en cuando le arrojara vistazos disimulados a Draco y al plato del mismo, el cual aún mantenía la misma cantidad de tomates cherry que había puesto en él, solo que ahora estos estaban amontonados a un lado, lejos de la pasta. Vio sus manos pálidas, sus uñas recortadas, sus dedos largos y delgados sostener los cubiertos y su muñeca huesuda, desnuda y lechosa apenas cubierta por la manga del cardigán oscuro que se deslizaba hacia atrás; repentinamente sintió deseos de tocar su mano, de eliminar la distancia y tener contacto directo con su piel. Su oportunidad llegó cuando Draco dirigió una mano hacia el servilletero; pero Harry se encontraba tan ansioso que no se molestó en soltar su cuchillo contra la losa del plato para acudir al encuentro ya no tan casual. Estaba actuando de una forma exageradamente patética y tenía la certeza de que Draco no podría ignorar aquello.

El roce fue fugaz, simple, nada extraordinario; sin embargo, aquel contacto bastó para que su corazón alcanzase una velocidad para nada saludable, y entonces pensó en la posibilidad de que el contrario pudiese escucharlo a través del permanente sonido del choque entre los cubiertos y la losa.

—Voy por algo de beber. —Harry se levantó empujando la silla sin ningún cuidado hacia atrás.

Una vez en la cocina, sacó de las alacenas dos copas de vidrio, una de las botellas de vino de Sirius y un sacacorchos. Encontró a Draco examinando el resto del comedor para cuando llegó a la mesa; obtuvo su atención cuando colocó las copas sobre la mesa.

—¿Te gusta el vino? —preguntó Harry al tiempo que le acercaba una copa. Cuando alzó la vista observó a Draco con la expresión de alguien que huele mierda—. Ehm… ¿pasa algo?

—… Es solo que… me gusta el vino, mucho, pero esa botella es de las baratas, Potter. ¿No tendrás algún Penfolds o un Guigal, tal vez?

—¿Un qué? No, lo siento —dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba descubrir el funcionamiento del sacacorchos. Intentó colocarlo sobre el corcho, pero el objeto resbalaba y no tenía idea de lo que tendría que hacer para lograr destapar la botella. Entonces oyó la risa de Draco, por primera vez desde que llegó.

—¿Por qué elegiste vino si no sabes cómo destaparlo? —Draco dejó sus cubiertos sobre una servilleta y se levantó de su lugar—. Dámelo, Potter. —Y Harry obedientemente se lo entregó junto al destapador. Draco lo abrió con tal rapidez y elegancia que dejó a Harry con la boca abierta, luego sirvió ambas copas y se sentó.

—Gracias —dijo tomando su copa—. Creí que no lo beberías. —comentó observando su copa semillena, a lo que Draco se encogió de hombros y explicó:

—Siento curiosidad por saber qué tan mal gusto podría tener —explicó olfateando el aroma del contenido de su copa antes de acercarla a sus labios y sorber un poco—. Hm… en realidad no es tan malo como pensé, creo que me agrada un poco. —señaló antes de tomar otro sorbo corto.

A partir de allí, la noche transcurrió sin silencios incómodos incluso a pesar de que ambos no intercambiaban muchas palabras. Luego de un rato Harry trajo dos pocillos pequeños con pudín de vainilla y llenó ambas copas antes de tomar asiento. Ambos disfrutaron del postre hasta que los pocillos terminaron vacíos y llegó la hora de la despedida.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta—. Harry volvió a pararse provocando el chillido de la silla contra el piso.

Abrió la puerta para Draco, pero antes de que pudiese despedirse de él, lo oyó decir: Gracias por la cena. Harry respondió que no tenía por qué agradecer, y luego se preguntó por qué seguía parado en frente suyo sonriendo con los ojos entornados. ¿Querría un beso? Eso parecía. Pero él era algo inexperto en ese aspecto, así que simplemente se quedó en su sitio y optó por cerrar los ojos mientras sentía la sangre subir a su cabeza, expectante a lo que fuese a ocurrir. Lo que oyó y sintió a continuación, fue una pequeña risa y luego un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

—B-buenas noches. —No fue ni de lejos lo que esperó desde el momento en que comenzó a poner en acción el plan, y aun así podría afirmar (por el cosquilleo en su estómago) que todo había valido la pena.

—Oh, Potter, lo olvidaba. —Draco paró su paso y se giró hacia Harry —Si lo que querías era una cita, pudiste haberlo preguntado desde un inicio. Dar lástima no te queda bien. —Y siguió caminando.


End file.
